1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to data transfer devices and in particular to an electronic business card that can receive and transmit business card data from one unit to a corresponding unit.
2. Description of Related Art Including Information Disclosed Under 37 CFR 1.97 and 1.98
The first thing that most business people do when they first meet is to exchange business cards. In most cases, the business cards collected will either be filed into a card folder or discarded. In some manner, the information on a business card that is to be retained will be kept either physically on paper or electronically by information technology such as storing the information in a personal computer. Both methods of storage are done for future retrieval and reference purposes. As each business person is likely to have printed hundreds or even thousands of name cards throughout his business life, it is clear that many of these cards end up wasted or discarded owing to the change of business, position, address, company, and the like.
Therefore, it would be prudent to have a device to serve the same information processing purpose but to save all the paper resources. Such a device can be constructed to be environmentally friendly and to be capable of saving the user time in processing the information and in physically handling the corresponding paper name card. Because electronic component cost is falling and the cost of labor is climbing, the device is an excellent alternative to the conventional paper name cards.